The Enraged Dragon
by Violet Starisma
Summary: Ryonzanpaku's former unofficial disciple shows up and makes training hellish for Kenichi while Kensei of the One Shadow Nine Fists seeks to control the secret power the new Master hides.
1. Arrival from the sky

Kenichi rubbed his sore neck as the Saturday sun glared down at him in the sky.

Akisame-sensei didn't have to go that far with the last demon training machine" he mumbled to himself as the banging on the gate doors continued. "One moment!" he shouted in irritation and ran towards them. Suddenly the banging stopped.

"Huh?" he wondered, thinking the person had left. Then he looked up at a figure bearing down at him from above. The person jumped on to him and their bare thighs locked against his cheeks.

"Ah! Who are you?" he screamed hitting the ground with a thud. The woman smiled down at him.

"No one came to open the doors so I jumped the over it instead. My bag is heavy you know."

Her deep golden skin and eyes glittered in the sunshine. Her glossy white hair was a wild halo around her head. She looked young, no older than Shigure and just as beautiful and curvy. Just then Kenichi realized his face's proximity to her crotch and caught a glimpse of her lavender panties. Blood shot from his nose.

"Gross kiddo! You got blood on my thighs. Come to think of it, aren't you that really strong disciple I've been hearing about?" She asked him, pulling a lavender silk handkerchief from inside of her bra and wiping his face in a motherly fashion. "Um, yeah I'm Shirahama Kenichi, Ryonzanpaku's number one disciple. I would really appreciate it if you would get off of me. You're beginning to choke me with your thighs." He sputtered to only see she wasn't paying him any mind anymore.

"Ay…Megu. You've come back around." Akisame said calmly. She jumped from on top of Kenichi and onto Akisame. "My dear. You've grown handsomer while I was away." She answered happily, wrapping her legs around his waist and smashing his face into her breasts.

Kenichi's mouth dropped in shock. Ma Kensei dropped his ero book in his lap and Apachai stared in confusion. Sakaki spewed his beer into the dirt. "Akisame? _Handsome? _Ahahahahah!" He and Ma laughed riotously as Shigure looked on in surprise from the roof.

Akisame ignored them. "What brings you back Megu?"

She blushed and looked away. "I can never stay away from you or this place for long." She let go of him and stood. "Please tell me I'll get a chance to have a session or two with the kid?" She asked hopefully, grinning at Kenichi from over her shoulder.

"Oh course, Megu-chan. Your expertise will be quite perfect for our young disciple." The Elder answered, appearing suddenly. Her face lit up further. "Elder!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him as if he were her father. The Elder patted her back affectionately and set her back on her feet.

"Come Kenichi." the Elder helped Kenichi from the ground and rested his hand on his shoulder. She observed Kenichi, running her fingers across his cheek. His skin flushed from her touch and he searched around to make sure Miu wasn't looking. She was and her eyes squinted at him angrily for second.

"Oh now that I get a better look at you, you've got something special going on. And these muscles are so well developed in such short time." She chirped, squeezing his sore arms, much to his displeasure.

"Tea everyone!" Miu interrupted purposely. Everyone went indoors and sat down to drink.

"So how do you know Akisame-sensei?" Kenichi couldn't wait to ask. She grinned. "Much like Shigure, he found me and took me in. Except I was a teenager then. I was homeless and wandering the streets of London."

Kenichi's mouth opened in surprise. "London?"

Akisame sipped his tea. "Yes. Sakaki and I were there for a job. We decided we couldn't leave her there, so we took her with us back to Ryonzanpaku when we were done. The Elder accepted her right away."

"And that's when I gained a little sister in Miu-chan!" She laughed hugging Miu's face to her breast. Ma's tongue wagged as Kenichi looked away, his face red. "I'm going to lose a lot of blood around this woman while she's here." He thought to himself quietly.

"Yes, I did miss you Megu-sama. But while you were here you mostly spent your time training and your free time around Master Akisame." Miu admitted. Megu gave her guilty expression. "I'm sorry I neglected to be a better sister to you Miu-chan. But all of those insane training sessions I went through back then distracted me. Elder, remember the time we were in the Amazon and you pushed me off that jungle cliff with my arms tied behind my back with those piranhas in the river waiting below…" She started only to have Elder clamp his hand over her mouth before she could horrify the visibly shaken Kenichi further with the rest of the story. The Elder laughed nervously. "Megu-chan I told you not to talk about certain advanced secret training sessions, remember?" He reminded.

"Oh yeah, sorry Elder."

"You still haven't told us what brings you back around here." Sakaki interrupted, opening another beer. She reached into her duffle bag beside her and pulled out a straw covered bottle. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked gleefully. Kenichi hadn't seen Master Sakaki look that happy in while.

"Yup. Soju. Guarantee you won't be able to remember your own name after you drink this small farm homebrew. Got it while on a job in South Korea. I brought a bottle back especially for you." Sakaki snatched her into a hug. "I don't even care why your back now, stay as long as you want!" he blubbered. "Ouch Sakaki your hugs hurt. That's why I try to stay away from them." She noted squeezing out of his arms.

"I'm back because I have some downtime, and I heard about all the Yami/YOMI happenings. I wanted to meet Kenichi here and see just how talented he is."

Ma stroked his mustache. "Oh? Our disciple doesn't have any talent. I believe you've wasted your time." Kenichi could feel the arrow of despair piercing his heart.

"Apa! No talent whatsoever!"

"None that we've ever seen." Akisame added .

"He's as talented as this empty beer can." Sakaki answered last, guzzling the soju.

"Stop it! Look you made him faint with all your harsh words! Just as mean to him as you all were to me back then." She scolded. She crawled over to Kenichi and put his head on her lap.

"Listen Kenichi, that's just their tactic to keep you humble. You don't need talent when you can learn to utilize skill as quick as you have from what I've heard. I didn't have any talent either."

Kenichi sat up, hopeful. "You didn't?"

Sakaki laughed. "Lies! She had loads of talent! Why do you think we brought her back to Japan?" He bellowed. "Definitely one of the most talented disciples we've ever had." Akisame agreed. Kenichi's spirit withered again.

Megu glared at Sakaki. "Don't listen to them Kenichi. I want the honor of teaching you a few techniques. I promise to be gentle." She gave him an angelic smile. Kenichi thought back to when the supposedly "nice" Akisame easily offered to train him. And then all the torturous training sessions that followed. He hopped up.

"No way! Master Akisame was supposed to have been the nice master when I first got here! You two are close, so I bet there's some similar psycho training you're going to put me through that's gonna hurt! I refuse!" He ran, smashing through the sliding door.

"Oh my, he's trying to make a run for it yet again." The Elder said while stroking his beard.

"I thought we were past this point now…" Ma commented nonchalantly and went back to his book.

Megu sighed. "Don't worry, I'll get him."

Kenichi hopped up the wall, glancing behind him. "They won't catch me this time. I'll hide out at Natsu-chan's house for a few days until she's gone." He turned his head and a hand slammed down on his face. Kenichi crashed to the ground from the force, feeling the dirt rumble underneath him. He coughed and looked up, all of his masters and Miu staring down at him smiling. Except for Miu, the only one who looked frazzled.

"Wow Megu, that hole looks about 5 foot deep! I think you might have overdone it." Sakaki slurred, patting her on the shoulder. She scratched her head in embarrassment. "Yeah I kinda forgot to pull back my strength a bit more." She admitted.

"Nonsense. That's exactly what he needed. I'll let you have half of my training slots for the next few days Megu." Akisame said. Megu trotted over to him. "You will? That's why I adore you!" She purred happily while kicking Ma's camera out of his hand as he tried to take an up skirt photo of her. Sakaki laughed. "What do you see in that guy?"


	2. Early morning training from hell

"Hey wake up." A husky voice whispered from above Kenichi pulling him out of his sleep. He popped one eye open to see a pair of large breasts an inch from his nose.

"Gah! What time is it?" Kenichi asked, low crawling away from the half-dressed Megu.

"It's 4:00 am of course. Time to get some training in before you go off to school." She answered as if he were supposed to know it already.

He tried not to stare at her clothes, or lack of. She only wore a thin white t shirt and black panties with a black leather strap around her thigh that carried a gold_ tanto_. She wriggled her black tabi covered feet at him.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

She looked down at her attire. "This is my morning training outfit."

Kenichi turned red. "Are you serious? You probably shouldn't let Master Ma see you like that."

She grinned sadistically, her eyes shining. "Oh he won't be getting out of bed for a few hours after he pulled a stunt at the hot spring while I was bathing last night." Kenichi decided not to ask her to elaborate.

"Now no more talk. Put your shoes on and let's go."

"Dressed like this?" He asked pointing to his pajamas. "Yes." She answered calmly.

"Uh one last question…what am I supposed to call you?"

She loomed over him furiously. "Master Megu of course." She growled. Kenichi cowered in fear. "You're a master?"

"Yes I am why would you ask such a silly question?"

Kenichi shivered. "Because you're so young…."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a year older than Shigure. She's a master too. If you're going by what age I was found by Master Akisame, I was thirteen and that's when he began to train me. I was underground street fighting on my own to make money to eat since I was six."

Kenichi stared at her with an even bigger amount of respect. "Wow that must have been rough."

She stared at him wistfully. "Yes it was. That's all behind me. Let's go!" she shouted and jumped out of his window and off the balcony. He had no choice but to follow her.

"Are you alright?" Miu asked watching Kenichi dragged his feet, his back hunched from pain as they walked to school.

"I think I'm dying Miu. I think Master Megu has found a way to kill me quicker than any YOMI can."

Miu laughed. "Kenichi you're exaggerating. Megu-sama is just helping you out. At least you don't have to go through Master Akisame's training for a little while." Kenichi turned his head mechanically at her, bones snapping loudly in his neck. "I'd rather go through Master Akisame's training compared to hers. She's even more unspeakably brutal than he is. I never should have fell for the gentle act." He lamented, his face drooping.

Miu smiled. "Just hold on. There's a lot you can learn from her. After she left Ryonzanpaku and in between her jobs, she's trained all around the world with masters of different martial arts styles. Not to mention she's done a lot of secret training with my grandfather."

"That's probably where that scary piranha story comes from. No wonder she can't hold back during training. I'm doomed." He croaked.


	3. Shinpaku meets Megu

"I'm bored when Kenichi's at school." Megu sighed, shoving another melon daifuku in Apachai's mouth with her toes while he played with Tochumaru.

"I thought you came here for Akisame too." Sakaki asked cracking open another beer.

She smiled at the thought of him. "I did, but even I know the times not to disturb him and right now is one of those times. So I have nothing to do." She answered and put another cake into Apachai's waiting mouth. "Shigure is sleeping so I can't even spar with her."

Ma looked up from his ero novel. "Why don't you go visit Kenichi at school?"

"I'm too old to pass as a student."

Ma waved her off. "Who said anything about passing for a student? Why not pass as faculty?"

She sat up excited. "How?"

He stroked his mustache lecherously. "Well I have a nurse's uniform in my room that I'm sure will fit you perfectly…."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why do you have a nurse's uniform in your room?"

He grinned. "Don't worry, it hasn't been worn. I was saving it for an urgent situation like this."

"You mean you couldn't get Shigure or Miu to wear it." Sakaki added.

"Precisely" Ma agreed. "But if you let me take 10 shots of you in it, I'll let you borrow it Megu."

"Two."

"_Eight."_

"Two."

"_Five."_

"Two."

"_Four."_

"Two."

Ma grumbled in aggravation. "Alright two pictures. You drive such a hard bargain." He stroked his mustache. "I can't even make a good picture book with just two." He thought to himself and schemed to get more.

"The note says right here to hurry to the Shinpaku alliance meeting room" Miu called behind her as Kenichi ran to catch up with her. They slid the door open to see Megu surrounded by the other alliance members.

"Uh…Megu-sama…why are you dressed like a nurse?" Miu asked, blushing and laughing nervously. "A _sexy_ nurse at that." She wondered to herself, knowing exactly who was involved.

"Master Ma let me borrow this uniform while I substitute for your school nurse who is out with the flu."

"Why are you in_ here_?" Kenichi asked.

"Because I wanted to meet your friends. I heard how they've all been kicking ass all around town when it comes to YOMI." She grinned at Ukita who gave her a goofy infatuated grin back. Kisara pushed him away angrily.

"Well I'm delighted to meet you…" Takeda trailed off unsure of her name. He kissed the back of her hand.

"Master Megu." She answered. His eyes widened.

"You're a Ryonzanpaku master too? Splendid!" Nijima cackled excitedly, setting up a profile on her with his pda.

She huffed. "Why is everyone so surprised about that? Tell them how great of a master I am Kenichi" She pulled Kenichi into her arms affectionately. He winced at the pain and squirmed to get away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked unaware of any problems.

"My body is in terrible horrible pain from this morning! I can barely stand or breathe right now." He complained. She stroked her chin, reminiscent of Akisame. "Oh why didn't you say so? Here." She grabbed his shoulders and yanked them, pressing four points on his lower back with three fingers too quick for anybody to follow. Kenichi began to scream and then stopped.

"I'm not in pain anymore. What did you do Master?"

"I can't tell you that. Just be grateful. I guess I have to take it easier on you this afternoon." She realized in disappointment.

"Wait a minute, you're not scheduled for this afternoon, Master Apachai is." Kenichi protested. She grinned. "Apachai is so easy. I offered him a mountain of daifuku and hamburgers and he gave me his training slots for the next two days." The sadistic shining look in her eyes reminded him of his other masters. Most specifically, the Elder. "You really are trying to kill me." He mumbled, latching onto Miu for support. She patted his head sympathetically.

"Hey you, want to train with me too?" Megu addressed Takeda over her shoulder. Takeda reddened at her invitation. "Sorry Master Megu, but I already have a sensei I'll be training with afterschool."

"Oh yeah? What's their name?" She asked, flinging a textbook at the open window and knocking the camera out of Ma Kensei's hand. He dived down to get it. Miu and Kenichi stared at each other, wondering if they hallucinated seeing him.

"James Shiba-sensei." Takeda answered and then took a step back after seeing the rage on her face.

"JAMES SHIBA? THAT BASTARD!" She boomed, drop kicking Takeda. He crashed into a desk, breaking it into tiny pieces and scaring everyone else in the vicinity.

"Master Megu what are you doing?" Kenichi shouted, wrapping his arms around her waist to restrain her. Miu grabbed her arms.

She calmed instantly. "I'm sorry, Takeda-kun. It's a natural reaction to hearing that name." She laughed bitterly. Ukita helped the woozy Takeda to his feet. "That's alright. It seems a lot of people have grudges against my master." Takeda explained.

"I don't know if grudge is the right word. Despise with every fiber of my being might be better." She answered through gritted teeth.

"Right! Well Onee-san, it's time for you to go back to your nurses' station." Miu intervened, dragging Megu to the door. "You called me sister! I love you more today than yesterday Miu-chan!" Megu shouted happily, grabbing Miu's head and rubbing her face against her breasts. Kenichi jumped back, blood shooting from his nose. Takeda and Nijima grinned salaciously. Kisara covered Ukita's eyes in horror.

"Megu-sama stop doing that!" Miu argued, successfully removing her from the room.

"Well she's very interesting." Ukita noted once Megu was gone. "Yeah and super-hot. I wonder why she hates my sensei though." Takeda wondered.

"Who cares! She's another potential ally and another master at that. I wonder how long she'll be staying and what her power level is. Time to get my information gatherers together." Nijima schemed.

"You called my glorious demon prince?" Siegfried appeared behind him. Nijima jumped in surprise. "Oh that was quick. I do have a job for you."


	4. Forbidden tree exercise

"Uh….Master….what's going on?" Kenichi asked from under the dark hood over his head.

"Oh I guess I should remove this." She said in distraction, taking the hood off and shoving it into her pocket. Kenichi looked down, noticing how far the ground was from where he was perched. In fact they both sat side by side on a tree branch at least 60 feet in the air. Kenichi felt his breathe leaving him again. She grasped his shoulder without looking at him. "Don't pass out. I have to take this phone call real quick." She answered cellphone.

"Hello Akisame dear. Kenichi? Oh he's perfectly fine. No…this should only take thirty minutes at the most. Of course I'm not making him do the tree exercise! I know he's not ready for that yet." She lied clamping her hand over Kenichi's mouth. He screamed in panic behind her palm and she merely smiled warmly at him.

"I promise I'll return him in one piece. I adore you…bye." She hung up the phone.

"Wow, I really wish you hadn't made me lie to him. I hate lying to Koetsuji." She pouted. He glared at her in disbelief. "Are you insane? He told you not to do this one! Why are you trying purposely to end my barely lived life?"

She swung a leg over the tree branch and his head and turned to him. "I'm not trying to kill you, you're so dramatic! This reminds me of my days training with the Elder….so many near death experiences…" She daydreamed nostalgically. "Anyway, I think you're ready for this training. It's to focus on your offensive capabilities while both arms are rendered useless by an opponent. I've been told this happened to you once."

Kenichi thought back. "Yeah it did. It was only one arm. I did have trouble concentrating in that situation." He admitted.

"Good. That's where this will help. I want you to apply the _taekkyeon_ techniques I taught you. You have tremendous lower body strength, so you should whip through this course in no time. Which is why I tied your arms behind your back. You won't be needing them." Kenichi paled and swooned again. She grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"I designed this training course myself a few years ago. You see, this tree and that equally tall tree four feet across from us I gutted out and put mechanisms in them. There are twenty mock opponents that pop out from the bark as soon I press this button. Two on each side all the way down to the root. They start off with a red flag and changes to a blue flag once you properly subdue each one using only leg attacks. The Elder taught you how to adjust your center of balance, so you should be able to make your way down with no trouble."

Kenichi twitched silently, his body shaking from the thought of slamming 60 feet to the ground without being able to brace himself. "What if I don't beat all the opponents by the time I reach the ground?"

She smiled. "Oh, you just start all over again till you can beat them all in one go."

Kenichi decided pleading could possibly work on her since she proclaimed to be the most sympathetic of all his masters. "Please don't make me do this Master Megu! Remember you said you were going to take it easy on me? Gentle remember? Remember?" he cried. Her eyes turned gentle just like he hoped and she embraced him, her peach scented cologne engulfing him.

"You're so cute when you plead. It almost makes me want to let you go back to the dojo and relax." She sighed.

"Almost?" he squeaked nervously.

"Unfortunately I can't let you do that! Now go my strong disciple!" She cackled, kicking him off the branch and laughing maniacally at his screams as she pressed the button on her remote.

Sakaki guzzled his sake and ate the rice balls Miu had prepared for him. "It's a good thing we decided to lie to Miu about sneaking to see this training or she'd have a heart attack knowing how much danger Kenichi is in right now."

Akisame smiled, watching the look of glee on Megu's face as Kenichi struggled to fight the hard plastic opponents. "Kenichi isn't in trouble. Megu installed a safety net at the base of the trees so he won't smash to pieces. This training is very useful. I was extremely impressed with how quick and efficiently she invented it nine years ago."

Sakaki chuckled at Kenichi's screams for help. "Yeah, did everything she could to impress you back then. Actually she hasn't stopped. But…she's still bitter about Ogata…"

Akisame's ears perked up. "She asked you about him?"

Sakaki sipped his sake slowly this time. "Yeah. She heard about what he did to his disciple and she asked me if it was true. I told her yes."

Akisame paused. "Hm. That's why there's a ten foot deep hole in back of the living quarters. I assumed Apachai was responsible for it but I was wrong."

"She'll eventually tell Kenichi the story. It'll make our disciple angrier at Yami and Ogata." Akisame concluded, watching Kenichi screech in terror as he plummeted to safety in the released safety net at the last minute.

"Yeah I thought so too. I also don't like the feeling I got when she brought him up. The look in her eyes was not _Katsujinken_."

Akisame quietly reflected on Sakaki's observation.

"Finally my disciple, you beat all the opponents on your eighth try! Your time was good; it only took you 45 seconds the last try and three hours overall to complete the whole thing in one go. I'm proud of you." Megu gushed, slinging the worn out Kenichi over her shoulder. "It's almost dinner time!"

"Megu-sama…is Kenichi alright?" Miu asked in concern. Kenichi sat dazed and slumped to one side, his left eye twitching. Megu waved Miu off. "No…no, he's just a bit tired from our training session, is all! Eat up Kenichi!" She shoved a piece of beef into his open mouth. It fell out onto his lap without being chewed. Now all the rest of the masters worried with Miu. "Um, maybe he should just go to sleep." Megu suggested nervously and carried him to his room before anyone could protest.

"Kenichi, I'm going to help you rest. You'll feel better in the morning this time I promise." She pressed his neck and he fell asleep instantly.


	5. Saint Fist's interest

Kenichi awoke to the cool air hitting him against the face. "Huh?" he mumbled, looking down. He was plummeting to the ground again. "Ah! I'm falling again! Again! Will this nightmare ever end? Help!" he yelled frantically.

"Calm down, I have a firm arm around you. You aren't falling; I just jumped from a roof to the telephone wires. We'll be at our destination soon." Megu tried to reassure him. A few minutes later he dropped on a wide grassy area he didn't recognize. The sky was slowly beginning to lighten with the coming sunrise.

Kenichi stood shakily. "What kind of training is this one Master? Are plastic opponents going to shoot up from the ground and beat me to death?" he asked with a mixture of sarcasm and fear.

She laughed and opened the package under her arm. She spread the sheet covering it over the ground. "Come sit and eat breakfast with me. I found out Akisame was planning on training you this morning so I stole you instead to give you some rest time before school. You were a mess after our training yesterday."

"You feel bad about almost killing me, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. You don't know how many hours I spent devising ways to escape from the harsh training regimes at Ryonzanpaku. Most of them weren't successful. Sakaki caught me usually. Akisame seemed to know all my hiding spots outside of the walls." She sipped her water, smiling at the memory. Kenichi kneeled and relaxed a bit, grateful to hear she'd done the same things as him. She handed him a cup of hot tea.

"I just wanted a bit of time to bond is all. I also wanted to know about Miu."

Kenichi looked at her in surprise. "What about Miu?"

"Is she happy? I regret not spending more time with her. When I first got to Ryonzanpaku I was distrustful of everyone. I didn't even sleep there. I was so used to sleeping on the streets that I slept in a hole I built a few blocks from the dojo. Akisame had to come get me to do training every day."

Kenichi stared at her disbelief. "You slept in a hole?"

"Yes, for the first two years I trained there. They probably never mentioned me to you or anybody else, because I was never an official disciple of Ryonzapanku. When I did train, I only received instruction from Akisame and the Elder Furinji. Sakaki would only teach me techniques on extremely rare occasions. Apachai definitely didn't know how to hold back so I never worked with him. I refused to spar with Ma because he's such a perv. I learned the art of kenpo from someone else equal to his standing when I went off on my own."

"What about Master Shigure?"

Megu stretched her bare legs out and quickly closed them after seeing Kenichi's reaction. "Sorry. Uh, Shigure and I rarely ever saw each other. I was always off training with the Elder and she was always off tracking down her father's swords. Besides she was way less sociable before you came. You're really a good influence on everyone. That's why I wanted to know about Miu. I can tell there's something between you two."

Kenichi spit his tea out into the grass, his face red again. "What? No! We're just sparring partners and friends!"

Megu grinned evilly. "Oh? _Just _friends? You sure? I haven't seen Miu smiling that much in years. She seems to do it a lot when around you."

Kenichi waved her off. "No, it's definitely not me."

"Have you two even gone on a date yet? Or at least kissed?"

Kenichi hovered over her. "Stop insinuating things! We haven't done any of that stuff!"

Megu kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over onto the sheet and his head landed in her lap.

"Stop acting like I'm asking you weird things. It's perfectly fine for teenagers to want to date each other and maybe… fall in love. Even I found out what it was like to be in love. Twice. Neither time worked out for me. But I don't want that to happen to you and Miu. I'd like to see you two together. It's just my opinion." She answered calmly, stroking his hair. Kenichi looked up at her face. She stared earnestly out in the distance. "Whatever you're doing to bring Miu happiness, keep on doing it."

"How interesting." A voice uttered from behind them. Kenichi sat up and peered up at the person. He and Megu instantly went into their respective fight stances. The stranger put up his hands in surrender.

"What the hell do you want Ogata?" Megu growled angrily. Kenichi glanced over at her in wonder. That look of rage she had when Takeda mentioned James Shiba now seemed to be multiplied by a million. Kenichi wondered why Kensei of the One Shadow Nine Fists would show up abruptly, by himself no less.

"Ouch that hurts…seems like only yesterday you were telling me you loved me and wanted to follow me wherever I was going to go." He smiled, removing his hood. He crossed his arms and turned his head to Kenichi.

"Ah Ryozanpanku's strongest disciple nice to see you again. I hear you've become quite the fighter."

Megu moved closer to Kenichi in a protective stance. "Leave my disciple alone. Why have you come here? Do you want to take me on?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not. I've heard about what a strong and skilled Master you've become. Honestly, battling you right now would be a long bloody affair for me. I'm not up to it at the moment."

She straightened her back and tightened her fists even further. Kenichi watched the tiny droplets of blood dripping from her knuckles and staining the grass. It frightened him.

"Then why have you come here?"

He paused. "I just wanted to see you again." He answered simply in a soft polite voice. She roared and rushed at him. They clasped hands, Kensei smiled at her blood smearing his palms as they faced each other. "I could really put to good use all that pent up anger you have burning inside of you." He noted.

"I'd never go to your side, even you know that. Not after what you did to me. What you did to Kai-sama! To your own disciple!" She yelled at him furiously trying to subdue him.

"Really? I can see _Satsujin Ken_ sparkling in your beautiful eyes just by being near me. You should just give into it. It feels good when you realize the true capabilities of your martial arts." He provoked her calmly and charismatically. Kenichi struggled to figure out how to intervene. He didn't have his cellphone to call his masters and he knew he was no match for Kensei at the moment. The image of Kensei pounding on that bear even after it was dead made him shiver in disgust at the memory.

"Admit it, you want to kill and the person you want to kill is me. Because you love me still. Your hatred is clashing together with the love like a volcano of confused emotions ready to erupt with just enough rage. Am I lying?" He asked, grinning at the tears lining her eyes. "Am I lying?" He barked at her.

"No!" she wailed back. "Once you get your first taste of killing, you'll never go back I promise you. Give yourself over to what you want. Do it! Or is this the wrong time and place? Do I have to remind you of unpleasant things?" He forced her to her knees and snatched off her shirt. Kenichi's eyes fell on a long pale jagged pink scar that went over her shoulder and down to her lower back. Its thick raised shape vaguely resembled a dragon.

"What…what is that?" Kenichi shouted in alarm. Kensei glanced over at him. "It was one of my experimental techniques that almost ate her heart alive. The old man stopped it before I could see its full power. This is the remainder of what could have been. She should be lucky she's not in a wheelchair like Ryuto or worse…dead." He dismissed without a care. Kenichi clenched his teeth in pure revulsion and prepared to attack Kensei when a massive amount of_ ki_ erupted from Megu, forcing him back. Kenichi watched as what appeared to be a lavender colored aura rose around her and upward, taking on the vague outline of a dragon. Kensei stared at it in awe, his grip on her wrists loosening in distraction.

"The _Gekido Doragon_? It still lives inside of you? How is that possible?" He whispered in disbelief. Megu's eyes turned a dull sheen as the dragon aura took over, her scar shining brightly. She struck out three fingers and jabbed his abdomen. Blood squirted forth as he looked down in surprise at the fresh wound and how far her fingers were into his stomach. He jumped back a few feet before she could make it fatal. She stood and walked over to Kensei possessed, her scar spreading slowly across her back.

"Don't kill him Master Megu!" Kenichi shouted, knowing touching her in this state could be fatal for him too. She continued towards Kensei and he took a fight stance, smiling in delight at the thought of finally seeing the true and full power of his creation.

"Master Megu, listen to me! Calm your heart! Remember what the Elder told you!"

She suddenly took an uncertain step towards Kensei. Kensei scowled. "Shut up you foolish disciple! You will not stop me from finally seeing the _Gekido Doragon_ in action once more."

Kenichi ignored him. "Know the depths of your heart! If you fall into them you can die!" Kenichi called to her. Kensei glowered at him in rage. "I said shut up!"

Megu dropped to her knees and clawed her face; her aura rose and turned toward her, her dragon waiting for her next move. She roared at the heavy pressure of the killing fist rising inside of her and Kensei laughed hysterically, though his eyes held a tiny measure of guilt for a second that was almost too quick for Kenichi to see.

A strong wind gusted past Kenichi and he covered his face with his arms defensively. He peeked and saw the Elder standing beside him his right. Akisame held an unconscious Megu in his arms on his left.

"Old man you have a bad habit of showing up and spoiling my fun. How I _depise_ you for that." Kensei grumbled at him, pulling his hood over his head.

"We will not allow you to kill her or trick her into killing." The Elder stated simply.

"I didn't have to trick her into anything. Look at the wound on my stomach. If I hadn't retreated back on my own, a half inch deeper and it would have been fatal. She wants the thrill of _Satsujin Ken _in her pathetic life. I gave her a taste of it. The bonus was finding out that she still harbors the power of my technique within her. I'm interested in her again. I'll do anything to have her and test that power out once more." His sadistic grin widened. "I'll find a way to reclaim my ex-fiancée and bring her over to the Yami side, just wait and see Ryonzanpaku."

Kenichi's eyes widened. "Ex…fiancée?" he whispered in shock.


	6. The torrid triangle

"Yes, she was once engaged to Ogata Isshinsai or Kensei as he's known when they were disciples here. She was one of the two earliest people he tried out his dangerous techniques on, with almost dire consequences in her case." The Elder explained to Kenichi. Miu's hands trembled as she went to place another cool cloth on still unconscious Megu's head. Kenichi gently closed his hands around hers. Their eyes met and he could see the how red Miu's eyes had been from crying earlier. He took the cloth from her and took over her duty. He wanted to hold her a little bit longer, but he figured it was testy and not the right moment to do so.

"Elder why would she agree to try his twisted techniques?" Kenichi asked.

"Because he charmed her and she fell in love with him. But with Megu-chan I had my suspicions about him and was able to intervene when he finally tested his technique, _Gekido Doragon_ on her, long ago."

They sat in silence for a moment as Miu held Megu's hand. "I need more cool water." She announced, reluctantly letting go of Megu's hand to go retrieve it. Kenichi stood up. "No Miu, let me get it for you." He offered and took the silver basin before she could protest. "I want to support her and protect her right now." He thought to himself. He entered the kitchen and turned the faucet on.

"Hey, want to know the parts the Elder left out?" Master Ma whispered to him from above. Kenichi jerked in surprise as Ma jumped down beside him.

"What do you mean left out? And why are you appearing from the ceiling?"

Ma snorted. "You don't really think that's the whole story do you? It's actually a _torrid_ love triangle." He whispered excitedly, his eyes glowing. "Alright what really happened?" Kenichi asked giving in.

"Well first off, Megu didn't even like that jerk to begin with. Ogata was always trying to win her hand but she couldn't stand him. She grew deeply in love with Akisame while training with him through the years, naturally since he saved her from her life on the streets. But then Akisame did something that sent her running into Ogata's arms." He paused dramatically, relishing the suspense on Kenichi's face. "Yeah, what?"

"She confessed to him that she was in love with him and that she wanted to be with him. He told her that he refused to return any feelings because he didn't want to taint the master-disciple relationship."

Kenichi's mouth dropped open. "Wow…then what happened?"

Ma jumped onto the table and squatted. "Ogata took that as an opportunity to charm her as hard as he could. She was heartbroken and depressed so she easily fell for him when he paid her so much attention and told her he loved her. He tricked her into learning a technique he was cultivating, the_ Gekido Doragon_. It's a highly dangerous method of _dou ki_ combined with the intense visualization and bodily manifestation of a powerful creature, in this case an ancient dragon. The dragon symbolizes all the anger, pain and unresolved frustration that Megu locked away once she opened up her true self and discarded her past upon progressing in her training at Ryonzanpaku. But with the incident with Akisame brought all of those feelings back to the surface and made her the perfect candidate for the technique. Ogata hurriedly exploited the opportunity. He intended for her to kill someone so that he could see the full power of the dragon, which in turn would make her heart deteriorate from the immense pressure of her _ki _and cause her to die."

Kenichi found himself trembling in newfound anger at Kensei. How that man could sacrifice people who loved him and believed in him, Ryuto and Master Megu to the point that they almost died? Kenichi wanted to make him pay. Ma patted Kenichi's fist. "Don't let the anger disrupt your mind. Calm your heart. Didn't you use that advice on your very own master?"  
>Kenichi smiled at Ma. "Yes Master I did. I knew I couldn't use my hands to stop her, so I had to do something. I'm surprised it worked honestly." Master Ma grabbed the refilled water basin. "Nonsense. Your words seem to help and change a lot of people for the better."<p>

Kenichi beamed. "Well thanks sensei."

"And Kenichi…"

"Yes?"

Ma's hand clamped down on Kenichi's wrist. "I'm still disappointed you didn't let me know earlier that Megu trains you in a t-shirt, braless in just black panties in the early morning. My cameras are weeping." He hissed.

Kenichi yanked his wrist back. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you!"


	7. Ryonzanpaku is home

"Curiously her heart and her body retained no serious, long term damage from this time. She withstood its power longer than the first instance she used the technique." Akisame told the Elder. Miu and Kenichi's ears perked up as they began to walk pass Akisame's workroom. They scurried back and pressed up against the ajar doorway instead. Miu grabbed his shoulder, and unintentionally smashed her breasts against his back. Kenichi's attention bounced from being in heaven at the feeling to struggling as much as Miu to hear them speak.

"Yes…it's as if she had been developing the technique slowly after she left us the first time. _Mastering it perhaps_." The Elder suggested warily. Kenichi glanced at Miu in shock over his shoulder.

"If that's the case there would be only one reason she'd do that, even if it meant she would die."

The Elder sighed. "To kill Ogata. Which would go against all her _Katsujinken_ training."

"The betrayal is something she's never been able to get over. It seems revenge might have been in the forefront of her mind even this many years later." Akisame noted with genuine concern in his voice.

The Elder stared at Akisame. "You still do, don't you?" he asked vaguely.

Akisame gave him a pained smile. "Yes of course I do." He answered back just as vague, annoying Kenichi and Miu who didn't understand what they meant.

"You two can stop eavesdropping now and come in."

Kenichi and Miu trotted in sheepishly. "We weren't exactly eavesdropping…" he lied, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, we were making sure the walkway was dust free!" Miu added raising her bare hand, forgetting she didn't have a dust rag in it. She hid her hand and laughed anxiously.

"You both are concerned for Megu."

Kenichi nodded at the Elder. "Yes of course! She's only been my Master for a couple of weeks…but I feel connected to her. I can't just let what happened go."

Akisame sipped his tea thoughtfully. "It seems Megu is walking the same line as Tanaka-san. We mustn't let her fall into the revenge trap. That dark path will lead her away from_ Katsujinken_. And away from us."

Miu agreed. "But how can we watch over her when she always comes and goes as she pleases? What about her jobs?"

"Those are freelance jobs she takes on, similar to those of Master Sakaki. She's made enough money to not have to work again a long time ago. Oh, Miu here I forgot to give this to you." Akisame passed a thick envelope to her. Miu opened it and instantly began drooling. "Where did this come from?"

"Megu told me to give it to you. For her living expenses. She feels guilty that she hadn't regularly sent money home to support Ryonzanpaku while she was away. Will this amount do for the time being?"

"150,000 yen is more than enough I believe…" Miu grinned through her daze and recounted the money for the tenth time. "I'm glad she considers Ryonzanpaku her true home."

"I don't care if Master Megu protests, I'm going to watch over her! She tried to protect me from Kensei, so I'll help protect her from him as well." Kenichi interjected with fierce determination. Akisame smiled. "Glad to see you're so fired up. Time to train. But before that I have to go to the store for a few things"

Kenichi's face drooped. Time for the tire sled again.


	8. Masters get action

Megu stared at the still asleep Kenichi, teetering on his feet in the front yard. It had been nearly three days of bed rest for her on Akisame's insistence. Megu was glad she hadn't fallen into a month long coma like the first time. She had a feeling the Elder and Akisame were suspicious about her use of the technique but she quietly let it go. She planned to keep training with it secretly until she mastered it just a bit more. It had taken her nearly three years to be able to use it again; she practiced it diligently only using 40% of its power. This had been the second time she'd used it at almost full power so it zapped her all of her strength temporarily. She was going to get her revenge on Kensei even if it killed her in the process.

"Huh?" Kenichi asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and peering through the dark.

Megu grinned and loomed over him barefoot with a red pair of Apachai's shorts and a strapless black bra, her scar covered with thick white bandages.

"We're going to fight together in between sparring."

Kenichi's mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"

She rested her foot on his shoulder inadvertently giving him a clear view of her underwear again.

"We're going to fight in a team to beat my plastic opponents. In between that we're going to spar against each other using all the _taekwondo_ techniques I've taught you so far."

"But that sounds confusing! How can I do both at the same time?"

"That's the point kiddo! Relax, it's all part of my plan."

Kenichi stared at her in horror. "What plan?"

"The train Kenichi till he barely has the will to live while simultaneously getting myself back into shape plan!" she cackled enthusiastically with her hands on her hips in the same unhinged way as the Elder.

"What…what's with you masters and your strangely dangerous plans? I'm not doing it! I'm still sleepy and I have school in two hours!" He complained and ran at top speed.

"Why are you running away?" She shouted behind him.

"I'm not running away! I'm making a strategic tactical retreat!" He yelled back and dove towards the front gate. He heard a giggle underneath him and looked down. Megu smiled up at him. "Gotcha!" she latched onto him, both of them crashing into the ground and tumbling a few feet. Kenichi laid back in a daze as Megu groaned in pain and sat up.

"You over did it again Megu. I have to change your bandages again, they're dirty." Akisame scolded her and she touched her bandages gingerly. "Oh…I'm sorry Akisame." She apologized and followed him to his workroom dutifully. "Stay here and wait for me Shirahama Kenichi. Don't even dream of trying to escape…I'll find you." she barked, making him scoot back in fright.

"Sensei, are those really special bandages?" Kenichi asked out loud once she'd left. Ma jumped out of the bushes with his camera, surprised Kenichi had even could sense he was there. It made him proud his disciple had come so far.

"Why yes they are. Medical collaboration between Akisame and myself. I can't tell you the specifics but they are seals to stop and nullify any unfortunate future incidents from that _ki_ dragon technique."

"How long will they work?"

"I'm not sure. We're also not sure of how long the bandages can hold off the manifestation. The good thing is they cannot be removed by her or anyone, only by Akisame and I, so it releases a bit of tension as we watch over her."

"Hm. I hope they work." Kenichi said sitting in the grass. Waiting and waiting. "Where did she go?" he asked himself out loud after what seemed like a long time had passed. "Maybe I should go look for her? She was only supposed to get her bandages changed." Kenichi walked over to Akisame's workroom and slid open the door. "Sensei, I…" He stopped mid-sentence.

Akisame lay on his back on the floor passively while Megu straddled him, holding his wrists together against his stomach with one hand while her other crept under his jacket teasingly. The expression on Akisame's face registered surprise and Megu smiled down at him seductively before glancing up at the frozen in shock Kenichi.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were…I'm not sure exactly what you two are doing…_ah!_" Kenichi stammered and stepped back slammed the door closed.

"What's wrong my neurotic disciple?" Megu asked sweetly through the door.

"Um, I came to see what happened to you since you didn't return Master, but I didn't know!"

"Eh? Know what?"

"That something private was happening between you and Akisame-sensei!" Kenichi patted his red cheeks. "I can't even get a pinky finger on Miu and now Master Akisame is getting more action than me!" he thought, disappointed.

"Open the door and come in." She commanded and he did only to see her still sitting on top on Akisame casually.

"We weren't doing anything weird. I was just showing him a medical chiropractic move I learned in Europe, that's all." She explained and Kenichi relaxed. "Oh…sorry for jumping to conclusions. We're going to finish training right?"

"Damn right we will! Now go wait for me in the front yard like I originally told you!" she roared at him, knocking him off his feet. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Sorry Master! I'll be waiting!" he apologized and ran, slamming the door shut again.

"You think he actually believed that?" Akisame asked, smiling in amusement. Megu gazed down at him lovingly.

"Of course he did. That's what I adore about him. His naiveté and his simple innocence. Now…should we continue?" She asked ripping open his jacket.

"Yes, we should."


	9. Dragon subdued

"Why are you sneaking around corners?" Miu asked Kenichi. "Because, Megu-sensei keeps trying to train me between classes and during lunch. I need a break. Why hasn't the real nurse come back yet?" He whispered in paranoia, looking down the hallway and spotting her standing on a ladder, typing up a paper sign in front of the nurse's station.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tanimoto asked out loud, staring down at Kenichi in mild distaste.

"Shhh Natsu-chan!" Kenichi tried to shush him. Tanimoto exploded. "Who in the hell is Natsu-chan?"

"Hey there are a few people around you should probably switch back to your nice personality Tanimoto-kun." Miu reminded him and Tanimoto got ahold of himself.

"Who are you hiding from?" He asked this time calmly.

Kenichi ignored him. "Now Miu!" he whispered and grabbed her wrist, dashing across the corridor and out of view.

"Well he's gotten speedier."

Tanimoto rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway. "Prince Tanimoto, good afternoon!" a group of girls yelled to him and he flashed them his trademark fake smile. They swooned and giggled. He turned his head and sighed; tired of having to keep up his nice, kind persona and pretending that he liked any of them. He depised his position as the beloved top student. His only desire was surpass every martial arts opponent in skill and power. School was simply uninteresting and a huge annoyance.

"Hey! I said hey you little delinquents stop running in the hall! Hey wait!" He heard a woman yell angrily and it snapped him out of his thoughts. Two boys ran by laughing, ignoring her and subsequently bumping the ladder hard that she stood on. She flew through the air and without thinking Tanimoto ran to try and catch her, sliding under her as she fell on top of him.

"Ow...I hit my elbow but that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." She remarked, looking at her bruised arm. "Wait, I landed on a student?" She asked, looking down and seeing soft blonde hair peeking out from her under breasts. She sat up. "Sorry! But thanks for padding my fall young man."

Tanimoto gasped, sucking in air. "You almost smothered me Nurse!" he forced a laugh and gave her a fake embarrassed smile.

"Yeah these have a tendency to do that." She noted adjusting her breasts in front of him, much to his horror at the unusual unprofessional behavior. She stopped and suddenly stared at him. Which made him even more uncomfortable.

"Uh…Nurse…" he looked at her name plate. "Nurse Megu, could you possibly get off of me?" he asked a tone of voice as polite as possible fearing the other students and teachers might appear and see or hear him in the suddenly empty hallway.

"Drop the act. I can feel the intense_ dou ki _inside of you. Who's your master?" She asked him in a serious tone.

He stared at her in annoyance and shock. "How did you know?" He muttered. "More importantly why couldn't I feel anything about her?" he wondered silently.

She smiled at him. "You don't get to be a Master without being able to tell these things."

His eyes widened. "You're a Master?" Her lip curled in disgust.

"Yes, I am. I don't go around flaunting my _ki_ either. Just because I look young, doesn't have anything to do with it. Now, what's your name?"

He scoffed at her. "Why should I tell you?" He asked switching to his real personality.

She stared at him and tightened her thighs against his hips which made him jerk in surprised dismay. Her golden eyes narrowed in impatience. "You remind me of someone. A terrible person that I have the most conflicting mixed emotions about. I wonder why that is." She observed candidly which surprised him further. He wondered why she'd share that with him. He also wondered if he had the strength to take a master on. He knew not to underestimate her just because she was a woman.

"My name is Tanimoto Natsu." He answered her gruffly.

"Oh…you're that Hermit kid the alien demon hybrid Niijima told me about. The picture of you on his pda didn't do you justice. You're even more handsome up close." She answered, peering at him in what seemed like approval.

Tanimoto looked away; his cheeks blushed at her observation involuntarily. He secretly vowed to find and beat the crap out of Niijima as soon as she got off of him.

"But I heard your real personality stinks and you put on a show of fakery while at school. I can see that part is at least true. But I don't really care. I want to know who your Master is." She asked again firmly.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

Her face crumpled at bit. "Please, just tell me." He looked at her, wary of her facial expression.

"My Master is Ma Sougetsu." He confessed though he couldn't figure out why.

Her face ran through a series of emotions, a few he couldn't identify. "Ma Sougetsu? Is he here in Japan? Is he?" she asked anxiously, shaking his shoulders. "Maybe. I don't know." He answered trying to push her off and stand. She jabbed him with three fingers on both sides of his collarbone and his body went numb instantly. He glared at her in alarm. She put her finger to his lips gently and shushed him before he could speak. His face flushed an even greater pink.

"It won't harm you, it's just to restrain you for a moment. I want you to deliver a message to Master Ma Sougetsu. Tell him the dragon has been subdued." She instructed him. She brushed her fingertips against his cheek and frowned. "So young and so pretty." She said vaguely and sighed, jabbing the same two spots again. It released his limbs and she stood walking away. "See you around Tanimoto." She called over her shoulder. He stared after her, wondering what her relationship was with his master and what martial arts style she practiced. Where did she even come from?

"Of course that bastard Niijima will know. I'll go ask him."


	10. Rivalry like no other

"Faster Kenichi, faster! Don't think you can take it easy because I'm lighter than Akisame!"

Kenichi ran faster, trying not to let the leather harness strapped to his chest and back slide. She rode on his back gleefully and slapped the riding crop across his calves again. He wondered if the rest of his Masters and the Elder had given her more time to train him in order to keep her mind off the incident with Kensei and move past it. He hadn't trained with Akisame or Apachai in days. He almost missed Apachai's unintentional killing blows.

"Actually you aren't that light…" he mumbled under his breathe. She reached down and choked him with one hand. "What did you say?"

He sputtered and tried to suck in oxygen. "I said, I'll pick up the speed Master!" She smiled and let go. "Oh good. I thought for a moment there I thought you were talking back. I thought I was going to have to make you return to the dojo and run with Apachai, Shigure a_nd_ Honoka-chan on your back for 12 or so miles."

Kenichi ran harder, terrified at the thought. "See? Your endurance just increased!" She cackled and whipped him again. A large blur flew past them, stunning them both. "Stop Kenichi!" she ordered him and he did, nearly falling over. They turned around and came face to face with Takeda, who carried his master James Shiba on his back. Kenichi sighed. "Not again. This is just like that time with Akisame-sensei…"

"James Shiba, you egotistical dishonorable bastard. Fancy meeting you here." She jeered at him.

Shiba stroked his mustache. "Is that so my beautiful Venus fly trap? I see you're back from traveling around the world. Besides I don't live far from here."

She cringed at his nickname for her. "So you're still living in that broke down fleabag shack near the rail huh?"

He eyed her first and then gave her an amused grin. "You didn't seem to mind that time you spent…" She whacked him across the mouth with the tip of her crop before he could say more. "Shush!" she shouted and then focused on Takeda.

"Hey Takeda-kun…I bet your whole body regrets making him your Master right now, doesn't it? But you know what? I can fix that. Let me be your Master and come train with me. I'll treat you right and be gentle when it counts." She purred at him seductively and Takeda grinned foolishly, actually considering it. "Just come on over to my side baby chick, I promise I won't hurt you too much." She stroked his chin for moment until Shiba grabbed her wrist.

"My disciple doesn't want to work with the likes of you, harpy! He gets all the training he needs with me! Plus he is my main source of income." Shiba added flexing his gold rings.

Kenichi slouched as Takeda patted his shoulder sympathetically while his sensei wasn't looking. "Master your breasts are resting on top of my head again." Kenichi tried to tell her. "Be quiet disciple!" she answered whacking him the riding crop.

"Why would your disciple want to stick with your harebrained training methods? When he can spar with me? Besides Takeda-kun, I don't know if Shirahama told you…but in the morning I like to train braless with panties and blade. How does that sound to you?" She lowered her voice and waited for his answer. Both Shiba and Takeda reddened and used their imaginations. "No!" Shiba bellowed, snapping out of it and punched Takeda in head.

"You will not sway my meal ticket-_I mean_ trusty loyal disciple, you voluptuous land siren! Take your weakling disciple and be gone!"

She narrowed her eyes and sneered at him. "I know you did not just call my disciple a weakling! My disciple is strong and skilled, both mentally and physically! He could eat your disciple for dinner and still not be full!"

Kenichi shook his head tiredly. "At least she is sticking up for me, even if she is embellishing my abilities a bit too much." He thought. "Hey stop that, it tickles." She commanded him; he forgot her breasts were still resting on his head. If Master Ma saw he'd be jealous.

"I care deeply about my disciple James Shiba, even if we haven't been training together for long. So you can take your arrogant babble and be on your way." She answered, crossing her arms obstinately. "I'll see you at school Takeda-kun. I'll make sure to heal any wounds you may have, privately in my office." She added, her voice taking a slightly sinister tone.

Shiba growled and yelled at Takeda to take off, leaving dust behind them.

"Sensei, how do you know him?" Kenichi asked curiously.

"I told you not to call me sensei! It's Master Megu to you! Anyway, he's just another unreliable man in my past, no big deal. You still have eight more laps; I suggest you get a move on before the sun sets."

"She said she cared deeply for me. I don't know if I should take that as a serious statement or not." Kenichi spoke to his flower bed while watering them.

"Why?"

"Because she said it while she was arguing with James Shiba-sensei-GYAH!" Kenichi jumped in fright. "Why are you sneaking up on me? I thought the flowers were talking back!"

Niijima shrugged. "My, my you get stranger every day. Must be from training with all those monsters at that dojo. I presume you were speaking about Master Koetsuji Megu?"

"Yes. Now what do you want? Wait-did you say Koetsuji? She shares Akisame-sensei's name?" he shrieked in surprise. He hadn't heard her or anybody refer to her surname since she'd arrived and it freaked him out to hear that Akisame had given her his last name.

"We don't want anything." Siegfried responded. Kenichi turned back around. "Why are you are Sieg? You don't even go to this school."

Niijima jumped in. "Oh he's here because he's gathered all sorts of wonderful information about your newest zealous Master. She's very talented if I must say so myself. Skilled in jujitsu, kenjutsu, taekwondo, kenpo, karate, nhat nam, muay thai, sambo, krav maga…the list can go on and on. Let's just say the fair maiden gets _around_."

Kenichi stared at Niijima. "Miu told me that she'd trained with a lot of different masters all over the world and learned many different styles but I didn't know it was that many." He admitted.

"She also was formerly engaged to Ogata Isshinsai otherwise known as Kensei, the saint fist of the One Shadow Nine Fists. Did you know that? Huh? Did you? I bet she didn't tell you that either!" He cackled.

Kenichi frowned at him. "Yes I did. I found that out before you did."

Niijima lunged at him, shaking him like a rattle. "Who? Who told you before I could unveil that delicious piece of intel?" Kenichi punched him in the head, knocking him to the ground. Siegfried helped him dutifully.

"That's none of your business Haruo. Anyway it doesn't matter, I know for a fact she despises him now." Kenichi was glad Niijima hadn't found out about the incident between Kensei and Megu.

Niijima tapped his pda screen looking for information that Kenichi didn't know. "How about this? One of her master's after she left Ryonzanpaku to train on her own, is someone extremely close to a master of yours." He spoke cryptically, indulging in the look of suspense on Kenichi's face.

"Who is it?"

Niijima held up his pda screen for Kenichi to see. "Ma Sougetsu?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, she was his only female disciple. That's all Siegfried could find out."

Kenichi looked at the curiously passive Siegfried. "How did you find out all of this stuff?"

Siegfried blushed and scratched his head timidly. "Well I…" Niijima bumped him to the side and interrupted. "Our loyal Siegfried here has taken a _liking_ to your Master if you know what I mean. He's gone out of his way to learn more about her for both of our benefits." He crowed, his forked tongue flicking out suggestively. Siegfried waved his hands nervously in defense.

"No, no, he's just exaggerating. Your Master treated my hand in the Nurse station a few days ago when I cut it running an errand for the Shinpaku Alliance. She's wonderfully versed in classical music and we like much of the same composers. That's all."

"I wonder if Master Ma knows that she studied with his brother? He's never mentioned it and I've never seen her practice kenpo techniques around Ryonzanpaku." Kenichi was beginning to become worried, but he couldn't figure out why. Something was bothering him about the mystery surrounding Megu.

"Well I'll continue to gather information, but I have a feeling something is brewing between your master and Kensei. These are never wrong." Niijima pointed to his antennas.


	11. Not so joyous reunion

Megu leaped onto the roof of the 12 story building gracefully, the sun slowly beginning to set in front of her and casting an orange glow against her skin.

"I'm glad you decided to see me Master." She bowed. Sougetsu gazed her impassively. She dropped her tension and hugged him, though he didn't hug her back.

"You're still one for affection." He stated dryly. She gave him a warm smile. "You're still one of my favorite masters. I'll always have a fondness for you."

He gave her low grunt in response. She put the sack she'd been carrying on the ground and pulled out one of two bottles of the same soju she'd given Sakaki and handed it to him.

"It would have been three bottles but your brother stole one while I was at the school."

Sougetsu raised an eyebrow. "How do you know he took it?"

She averted her eyes in displeasure. "Because I hid one of the bottles in my underwear chest, and only one known pervert would go in there."

Sougetsu nodded in agreement. "So the dragon has been subdued."

She touched her shoulder. "That bastard snuck up on me while I was with Shirahama. I lost control when I shouldn't have. But being that close to him after training the dragon for so long…" She trailed off and looked Sougetsu in the eyes. "I wanted to kill him."

"That is natural. That is what martial arts is for, to destroy. It is the essence of _Satsujin Ken_."

She paused searching for words. "But it goes against my training in the other styles and my other masters. I have always maintained, even when I trained with you, that _Katsujinken _was the right path to walk. That killing was unnecessary even when others committed seemingly unforgivable acts. But when I had Kensei in front of me, mocking me it brought the memories back. I didn't just _think_ that I wanted to kill him. I_ felt_ that I wanted to kill him."

Sougetsu reflected silently for a moment. "How much have you mastered the technique?"

"I practiced using 40% of my _ki_ at first until I'd gotten up to 70% power. Due to that fateful meeting I released all of my _ki _at once and depleted my energy enough that I blacked out again, thankfully not into a coma like the first time." She stopped conversing and smirked at the presence she felt closeby.

"Why are you hiding? Come out Hermit." She teased softly. He jumped down from the rooftop entry doorway.

"I wasn't hiding." He answered indignantly and stood next to his master.

"Ah you were eavesdropping. That's alright. I have nothing to hide from a handsome silent brooder like you." He frowned and pulled his hood down over his half his face so that she couldn't see the pink blush creeping across his cheeks. He already hated the physical response she could incite in him.

She turned back to Sougetsu. "Akisame and your brother have created special bandage seals that stop me from being able to use the technique. I've tried and tried since they applied them but I can't make the dragon_ ki_ manifest on will for the time being."

"And you were hoping that I'd know a way to remove them?"

She bit her lip. "Possibly."

"Hm. Show me."

She began pulling off her shirt which made Tanimoto's heartbeat rise and quickly looked away. She dropped the tank top on the ground and stood before them with her ample breasts in a tight black satin bra.

"When did you start wearing bras?" He asked in subtle amusement. She frowned. "Since my younger sister Miu-chan blackmailed me into one."

An ordinary looking quilted white bandage snaked from the top of her left breast and over her shoulder. She turned so that Sougetsu could see her back. The white bandages branched out covering every inch of scarred flesh which had spread across her upper and lower back in a jagged formation that was still very much the shape of a dragon. Sougetsu touched the bandage and snatched his hand back. "My brother is a clever one when he wants to be." He said squinting at her back in disapproval.

She gazed at him from over her shoulder. "Did it hurt to touch?"

"It wasn't painful, but it was extremely unpleasant. I haven't the slightest clue how or what they used to create these. These also must be sticky bandages to stay in place without being wrapped."

"So I'm stuck with these on? Akisame made it clear to me that he wasn't going to take them off and let me go. He's the only one who can change them when they get dirty because I won't let Ma touch me so I am stuck at Ryonzapanku, which is really what I assume they want. So they can watch over me."

Sougetsu opened the bottle of soju and sipped it. "I'm afraid so."

She gave him a pained expression. "You probably shouldn't drink that until you get home. That brew is really strong."

"I can handle it. I have a request for you."

She threw the sack with the remaining bottle of soju to Tanimoto, who caught it and gave her a gruff expression for tricking him into glancing at her topless. She grinned briefly and pulled on her t-shirt.

"Yes Master?"

"I want you to teach my disciple the _Gekido Doragon_."

Both Tanimoto and Megu jerked in discomfort. "You what?"

"I want you to teach my disciple the technique." He answered, completely serious. She stared at him in disbelief taking a few steps back. "But…but why?"

"He's strong and a fast learner. He's become a rightful member of YOMI and I would like him to be the most powerful YOMI and possibly the successor and leader. This technique would make him unbeatable by the other disciples and strike fear into their hearts."

Megu twitched at the thought of making someone else go through training for a technique that could possibly lead to their death. "The technique is too dangerous…you know that if it is handled incorrectly and using too much _dou ki_ can destroy the heart. He could…die."

Tanimoto's eyes widened at the thought of dying. But if learning the technique would please his master and make him more powerful than all of the YOMI and all of the Shinpaku Alliance together, then so be it. He was ready to gain the knowledge. Even if she seemed uneasy about it.

"Why should you care about him dying? He's my disciple."

She exploded. "I do care about him! I'd rather not have his senseless death on my hands!" She shouted angrily, shocking Tanimoto. He felt uncomfortable having her voice her concern for him in front of him.

"You should have no problem teaching him. You've been cultivating your own training regime for the technique for the last two years that is different from how Kensei taught you. I want you to use that to teach my disciple." Sougetsu ignored her distress, his expression blank and unfeeling.

"No I refuse to!" she yelled and ran, leaping into the air to jump off of the ledge. Sougetsu moved with a speed that even surprised Tanimoto and yanked her back by her shirt. Her back slammed against the roof with enough force to make blood shoot from her mouth and sprinkle her lips as she coughed violently. He held her wrists to the floor and looked down into her face. She met his face with own enraged eyes.

"You will do it Megu. I am still your master and I sacrificed my time to teach you even when I was disgusted at your choice to keep following the ways of the living giving fist. You owe me a debt that not only encompasses that but of something else that I don't even need to mention. Teach my disciple." His delivery was calm and collected, without a hint of compassion. He rubbed his rough thumb over her plump lips to remove the blood and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"I'll teach him." She uttered softly.

"Good. The first lesson starts now." Sougetsu said and backed away leaning against the door watching carefully.

She lifted her heavy eyes and looked into Tanimoto's. He was taken aback by the look of genuine guilt and worry in her eyes.

"I guess I should tell you this before we begin Tanimoto."

"Tell me what?" he asked in impatience.

She rushed at him suddenly and put her hands on his waist, catching him off guard with her true speed. She pressed her cheek to his and he grabbed her upper arms, trying to stop her from being so close to him. He felt her lips against his ear which made him flustered in an instant and he froze. "I'm sorry." She whispered.


	12. The lesson and the affair

"Sneaking around again?" Niijima hissed in Kenichi's ear. Kenichi gave him a backhanded fist to the face and peered through the bushes. "No I wasn't sneaking around. It's just that Megu-sensei has been spending an odd amount of time with Tanimoto. Tanimoto doesn't like anyone so that doesn't it doesn't make sense why'd they'd be together. Besides how did you find me?" He whispered back in annoyance.

Niijima rubbed his sore face and became interested as well. "I do have to agree that is strange. Maybe they are having an affair."

Kenichi's mouth dropped in horror. "What? Why would they come to a park near the school at lunchtime to carry on an affair?"

Niijima frowned as if the answer was obvious. "Well this area of the park is pretty secluded and its close proximity to the school makes it ideal. No reason to buy a hotel room." Kenichi grabbed Niijima by the throat. "Stop making up things!" Niijima chuckled. "Then what are they doing? See for yourself."

Kenichi turned back around and peered through the thicket watching as Megu stood behind Tanimoto who looked grumpy about being around her. His face instantly changed when she pressed up against his back and placed her hands on his chest. Kenichi watched in pure shock at the pink blush that spread across Tanimoto's cheeks and how his mouth became rigid from responding to her touch.

"Tanimoto breathe in deep and let your breath flow out slowly, become in tune with the rise and fall of your chest." She instructed him and cupped her hand gently around his throat. Her other hand sank lower and pressed against his stomach. "Imagine all that angers you, all your frustrations, regrets and sadness winding into a tight orb in your core, fusing together compactly." Her hand closed into a fist and bumped his stomach lightly. Tanimoto breathed out and in again and his brow furrowed as bad memories arose in his mind.

"Don't let the memories overtake you yet, just do as I say, bring those emotions here." she poked to his belly.

"Sensei I don't think…" He began and she put her fingertip to his lips. "Don't force it. Just keep exploring this phase until it becomes natural to envision your orb, until you can almost feel it inside of your belly. It won't stay there for long once we move on to the next step." She soothed his doubt.

Kenichi felt his own face flush at what he saw. "I don't know if this is an affair. It seems more like training, but training for what?" he whispered. "She couldn't be teaching Tanimoto the _Gekido Doragaon _could she? No…I can't jump to conclusions without knowing for sure. I don't even know what the training for that is like." He thought quietly to himself. He knew that wasn't something he could openly discuss with Niijima. The demon would only run with it and use it for himself somehow in some twisted way.

"Looks like some odd meditation lesson to me. But they still could be having a _torrid _student-sensei affair." Niijima wished salaciously. Kenichi choked him again.

"Tanimoto?"

Tanimoto turned around. "Yes sensei?"

"This is between you and me right? No one else knows about this?" She asked, the weary look on her face seemed troubled.

"Of course. I don't have any friends; even if I did I wouldn't tell them anything. The only person that shows up at my house without permission is Shirahama's annoying brat of a sister Honoka. Don't be concerned sensei."

She nodded. "Good. What we are doing is wrong, even if you don't think so. I regretted this from the first moment."

Tanimoto looked at her in confusion. "I guess. But do you have to word it like that?" He asked before she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.

Kenichi screamed in the bushes and dragged the cackling Niijima away.

Tanimoto jumped back and covered his mouth. "W-what was that for?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "Kenichi and that demon alien were there in the bushes watching us. I don't know how he figured out we were going to be here." She answered nonchalantly. Tanimoto poked his moist lips in a mixture of agitation and wonder. "Did you _have_ to kiss me?"

"Yes. I needed to make it seem like we were having a love affair instead of me teaching you a dangerous technique. It scared them off didn't it?"

Tanimoto blushed deeper. "Yeah, but you didn't have to kiss me. Besides isn't it illegal? I am younger than you! And you're a teacher at my school!"

She scoffed. "Not by much! I'm only twenty-three. I'm also the substitute nurse not a teacher. Why are you acting like that's the first time you've been kissed by a girl?" She asked, readjusting her thigh highs and smoothing her nurse uniform putting him further on edge.

He averted his eyes. She gasped in delight. "It _is_! How did it feel? Was it tasty? Want to do it again?" she crowed playfully.

"Shut up! I mean…no sensei. I don't want to do it again. Once was enough." He answered in fake disgust and she shrugged and took off for the school without another word.

"My first kiss stolen by her. I wish I was angrier about it." He muttered to himself.


	13. Rimi's mission

"Rimi I have a mission for you."

Rimi perked up and dashed over from the area she'd been practicing in the YOMI training room. "Yes, Kensei-sama?"

"I have a woman I want you to befriend." He pulled a pocket watch from out his long coat and opened it, revealing a picture of a person inside of the bronze cover. Rimi cupped the watch in her hands and studied the face of the pretty smiling woman. The large mischievous brown eyes and wild dark brown hair. "I didn't know you had one of these."

He smiled and shrugged. "I've always had it but I didn't start carrying it around with me again until now."

"Who is this pretty lady Kensei-sama?"

His smile faltered a little. "She…is an old love of mine."

Rimi blushed. "Old love?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, is there something wrong with what I said?"

She shook her head profusely. "No Kensei-sama! It's just that Rimi is surprised is all. Rimi didn't think Kensei-sama had an old love. Kensei-sama doesn't seem like the type who has ever had a romantic relationship." She attempted to explain anxiously.

Kensei grinned at her warmly. "Don't be nervous Rimi. I understand your doubt. I also wouldn't call what Megu and I had romantic."

Rimi held the watch to her chest protectively and leaned in with big glittery eyes. "But you two were in love?" she asked, whispering for no apparent reason. Kensei looked down at her in surprise. "Yes, we were once. Deeply. Which is why I want you to help bring her back to me."

Rimi nodded slowly, engrossed in her imagination of Kensei dressed as a prince and the lady Megu in the picture as a princess dancing happily together in her head.

"I've finally found her again and want her to join Yami at my side but she won't come willingly. She's convinced I no longer love her and want to hurt her but that's just not true. You have to help me Rimi." He pleaded convincingly of his plight. Rimi fell for it without asking questions or waiting for more details and her face now held a steely look of determination.

"Rimi will help Kensei-sama no matter what!" She stated firmly. Kensei smiled her. "Good. Now rest Rimi, I will explain how tomorrow before you set out." He dismissed her and she sped out the room still holding his watch.

"She is so naively innocent sometimes. Just like Shirahama." Ryuto spoke from his spot at the window. Kensei walked over to him. "Yes she is. Inexperienced in life and honest. I needed a disciple with such qualities."

Ryuto looked away from the landscape below and up at his master. "Oh? Is that why you fed her that lie about ever being in love with the woman? That was a great performance sensei."

Kensei grinned. "What lie? Anyway it was just part of a new tactic. I just casually built on Rimi's fascination and love for you. She blurted it out to me without thinking one day and I knew it would come in handy sooner or later."

Ryuto stared at his hands in his lap. "So you made her think you had a long lost love you wanted back to appeal to her own curiosity of the emotion? That's a bit much, even for you sensei. Why don't you just take the woman with force? The normal Yami way."

Kensei's grin dropped. "That way won't do. She's affiliated with Ryonzanpaku and has joined them as an unofficial 7th master just as she was an unofficial disciple when I had arrived there years ago. They'll surely step in to protect her. I can't go that route. She's supremely strong and skilled in over 12 different martial arts styles; she'd annihilate anyone I'd send in on her own easily."

Ryuto's eyebrows rose in the first real amount of surprise he'd felt in a while. "Then why don't you sneak and capture her yourself?"

Kensei looked out at the landscape beyond the window earnestly. "I don't know if I'd survive a fight with her either." He revealed. Ryuto closed his mouth, speechless at the revelation.

"She is not to be underestimated. That's why I'm taking a different route. If there is one thing I remember about my former fiancée, she cannot resist helping a person in need. Shielding the weak from the attacks of the strong. I'll have her again that way."

Fiancee? Ryuto ran the word through his head a few times. How many more things had his master kept hidden from him he wondered? He also wondered what his plans for the woman were. Surely there was some terrible underlying reason to suddenly desire her so badly. What kind of power did she hold? Ryuto decided to keep watch on this new plan to see where it led. He didn't like the fact that his master was placing the unsuspecting Rimi right in the middle of it.

"You intend to kill two birds with one stone." Ryuto said quietly after a moment of silence. Kensei's smile returned. "Yes my perceptive disciple."

"You plan to kill Rimi's spirit…whatever innocence you think is getting in the way of her progress."

Kensei crossed his arms. "Exactly. I am seeking to harden her heart and this opportunity shall do it for me. She'll become a colder, stronger YOMI once she loses most of her emotions when she inadvertently betrays Megu. And then I'll be able to send Rimi on missions that require the use of the killing fist."

Ryuto sat quietly wondering why he still felt affected inside by his master's ruthlessness when he should have been used to it by now. Kensei rested a reassuring hand on Ryuto's shoulder. "We will become the most powerful element in Yami and YOMI. I guarantee it Ryuto." He spoke solemnly and left the room.


	14. Master in action

"No, no Miu-chan you stay here! You've been frantically overprotective of me since I started healing. I'm okay enough to go grocery shopping." Megu assured her, making Miu sit back down next to Shigure who watched Tochumaru dancing with a palm fan at her ankles.

"Besides I'm not going to be carrying anything, this chump is." She added pointing to Kenichi.

Miu still looked worried. Megu kneeled and hugged her which made Miu relax a little. "We'll be back in an hour or so for dinner. Don't worry." She reminded and caressed her cheek.

Outside of the gate Akisame clipped the chains to Kenichi's ankles. Megu looked down at the metal balls fondly. "Ah love and pride, I remember those well. Where's honor? The one that goes around the waist?" she asked. Kenichi stared at her in horror. Akisame cleared his throat. "We don't make Kenichi wear that one." He explained.

"Yet! You mean yet! You've both been hiding things from me!" he blurted out, stunning Megu and Akisame.

"Whoa, calm down kiddo! Are you hungry or something? Let's get moving before you go off the deep end." She answered smiling at him in confusion. They walked for a while in silence before Megu finally sighed.

"What is going on? You've been blurting out random accusations at people and you've been especially quiet when around me for the last few days. Talk to me baby chick."

Kenichi frowned. "Well…are you having an affair with Tanimoto? Or teaching him that dragon technique? I don't know what to think anymore!"

"So you and that Niijima was following and spying on me."

Kenichi waved his arms in defense. "I wasn't following you exactly! I was just worried about you. I want to protect you just like Miu and the rest of the Masters do. I wanted to make sure no one was trying to hurt you again like Kensei." He admitted slouching under his backpack.

She gave him a hard smile. "That's sweet of both you and Miu. But I don't want you to protect me, no matter how much you burn with the desire to do so. My mother died protecting me when I was five and I made it my life's purpose to never have that happen again. I don't need protecting Kenichi. I know you don't fight girls and because I am a woman you see me as weaker especially after what witnessing what happened with Kensei, but I'm more resilient than I lead people to believe. I've forged my own well-worn path just like you've begun to forge your own."

Kenichi gazed up at the calm reserve of her facial expression. "I don't think you're weak Master…"

"Besides me and Tanimoto _are_ having a love affair!" she interrupted suddenly, grinning from ear to ear. Kenichi fell over.

"Hey are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked smacking his cheek. "You just told me you were having an illegal affair with my classmate!" he grouched as she helped him off the ground.

She waved him off. "Do you even know Tanimoto's age? Besides it's really tame. We've only kissed. He asked me to teach him meditation techniques to control his rage when he found out I knew his master." Kenichi tensed upon hearing that.

"So you did train with Ma Sougetsu. Why doesn't Master Ma Kensei know?" Kenichi asked.

She fluffed her hair nonchalantly. "Why is it any of his business?"

Kenichi stopped in his tracks. "You trained with Ma Kensei's brother. Who practices the killing fist. Why would you train with someone with opposite principles of your own?"

The look of seriousness on Kenichi's face made her stand still as well. "Because he taught me things I couldn't learn from _Katsujinken_ masters. Not just ways to kill. I became stronger because of employing what I learned from him. Too many masters of the life giving fist held back from teaching me certain techniques simply because I was female when I left Ryonzanpaku. Like I was a delicate flower in their care. Master Sougetsu did no such thing. I owe him a debt I'll never be able to repay." She started to walk again and Kenichi dragged the weights along to keep up.

"How did you convince him to train you? He doesn't seem like the type that would."

She smiled fondly. "I offered him 20 cases of homebrew soju and sake I'd been saving up for a year while freelancing. Like Sakaki, the man can't turn down alcohol. He deemed me determined enough to train."

"Help! HELP! Stop, please stop! Please don't hurt me!" a young girl called out in distress as they walked around the corner leading to the market.

Kenichi and Megu stopped and watched as a crowd of four hulking thugs circled around a young girl in a white frilly dress and a red ribbon pigtail sat on the ground hugging herself and her matching purse in fear. One of the thugs jabbed the air around her with a short knife.

"Shush little girl, we'll treat you right! All you have to do is give us all your money and we may even let you go unharmed." The obvious ringleader and biggest goon cooed at her. The girl trembled. "But I need the money! It's for my rent I can't give it away, I'll have no place to live!" she pleaded. The goon dropped the faux nice tone of voice. "I said give it here!" he boomed at her impatiently.

"She said she needs it. What part of that don't you overgrown gorillas understand?" Megu asked with her hands on her hips.

The goons turned around and stared at her. "Um Master they are really big and there are a lot of them. You should unclip my chains so I can help you." Kenichi stammered his suggestion.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, pure rage dancing in her eyes. He shrunk back. "Shut up and stay there." She instructed in a voice not meant to be argued with. "But wait!" he called out to deaf ears.

"Who the hell are you?" the ringleader asked twirling the tip of his blade under his stubble chin.

"The one that's going to set you in your place if you don't leave that defenseless person alone."

The thugs laughed heartily. "Another little doll getting in our way. We're from the Mochizuki dojo, disciples of the art of judo. You have no hope of winning against all four of us."

She grunted and smiled. "I find it hard to believe you boneheads are martial artists. Ganging up on person and trying to steal their money, I'm sure that's not taught to you at your dojo. Or maybe it is. Maybe your master is incompetent and can't get through to you." She added mischievously. The ringleader glared at her.

"How dare you insult Master Mochizuki-sensei! You're gonna die for that! It's a shame to have to beat something so fine to look at but you have a dirty mouth!" he roared at her and lunged.

"Master!" Kenichi shouted and shut up when the incapacitated thug fell at his feet unconscious. "I didn't…even see her counter his attack…" he muttered, twitching and looked up.

The next thug dove at her and she slide to the side, leaving a faint outline of her body. Kenichi's eyes bulged from his head. "I've seen that before…what was it called..._Yanagi Hayurashi! _That's one of Akisame's techniques!"

She yanked the confused spiky haired thug by his collar and slammed him backward into the ground, catching his head with her hand before it made impact. He lay unconscious as well and the other two glanced at each other nervously, wondering if it was worth to fight her.

"Screw this!" the shorter of the two sputtered and ran away. His partner shouted angrily at him. "You wimp! I can't believe you're running! Scared of being beaten by a girl!" he turned and leered at her while assuming his fight stance.

"Oh well at least I can stop pretending to be the least strong in my gang right now. Maybe I'll even get my hands on those big bouncy boobs of yours."

Kenichi grit his teeth in anger at hearing that. "Master please let me handle it!" he shouted, bending down and trying to remove the ball and chain with his hands. She ignored him.

"You want to feel me up? Come at me then." She encouraged and the thug did just that. He was faster than she assumed. He flipped behind her and held up her torn shirt. "I have your shirt and now you're bare boobs are showing. You can run away little girl before anyone sees you half naked."

She laughed. "I dropped modesty a long time ago. I'd fight you or anyone fully naked if I had to." She growled and the girl sitting on the floor watching blushed and clamped her hands over her mouth.

The thug lunged for her again trying to put her in a joint lock. She ducked and upper cut him, twisting her body to the right like a professional boxer, a technique Kenichi had never seen her use. The thug flew up a few feet in the air from the sheer force of her blow.

"_Nou Ten Jigoku Keri_!"

Kenichi watched in awe at the move that had been used on him by Kano Sho, her foot connected at incredible speed with the thug's lower back, propelling him into air and slamming him against a nearby tree. He slid down silently.

"Master don't you think that technique was a bit much for a small time thug?" Kenichi asked in a tiny voice. He'd vastly underestimated her power outside of their training sessions and seeing her dragon _ki_. He wondered the true extent of her abilities and how much more it she kept hidden.

She raised an eyebrow. "That small time goon underestimated me. So I had to decimate him. He should have never tried to hurt an innocent person." She dismissed and extended her hand to the girl who sat frozen on the sidewalk. She took it shyly and stood. "_Th_-thank you miss. That was kind of you to take care of those mean guys and save me." She stammered and bowed, her glossy black ponytail bobbing up and down. Kenichi dragged over to the thug and checked to make sure he was still breathing.

"Relax he's still alive. I only hit him with 20% of my strength." She said without turning around. Kenichi recoiled. "Only 20%? I'd hate to see hundred." He shivered.

"Now you, what is your name?" Megu asked gazing at the pretty teenage girl. She appeared to be the sweet Lolita type from her head down to her custom white and crimson lace Mary Jane platform shoes. She stared up at Megu impressed for a moment before covering her eyes. "Ri-I mean Kimi, Fujiwara Kimi." Kenichi came over and stood next to the girl.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" Megu asked in confusion. Kenichi's own eyes fell on her breasts and he grabbed his nose just in time. Megu looked down at her own anatomy. "I should probably fix that." She walked over to the nearest passed out thug and took off his jacket and put it on.

"Are you alright Kimi-chan? They didn't touch you, did they?" she asked in concern. Rimi shook her head no. "Thanks to you. Please, let me treat you and your boyfriend to dinner at my friend's restaurant right down this way." She pointed behind her.

Megu laughed, holding her belly from the strain. "BOYFRIEND? This little scrawny piece of work next to you? Not even in a million years!"

"You said my muscles were well developed! What happened to that?" he shouted back at her. He turned to Rimi with a sneaky grin. "Besides she's way too _old_ to be my girlfriend." He whispered to her earning a slap across the head.

"My disciple and I would love dinner, thank you."

"But what about Miu?" Kenichi protested as Megu dragged him along. "Shush, we'll call her at the restaurant and let her know what happened."


	15. Garyu X's threat

"I keep trying to invite her to Ryonzanpaku for dinner like you requested Miu-chan but she just won't come. She' said she was busy with school and work for the last two weeks. Curiously she always finds time to meet up with me at her favorite sweets shop to talk." Megu explained to a disappointed Miu.

"Okay, we'll just try another time. I really want to meet her, she seems nice from what little you've mentioned. Here's your laundry."

Megu sighed. "Miu-chan I appreciate it but I told you to stop washing my clothes. I can do that myself unlike the rest of the lazy folks living here." She mumbled, eyeing Sakaki across from her specifically.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you say that directly to my face instead of that awkward glance!"

"I will then! How do you like that!" she yelled back, pressing her forehead against his. Miu jumped in and separated them as Kenichi tried to peek in on the argument while training with Ma in the yard.

"There's no reason to fight now." Miu tried to diffuse the crackling atmosphere. Megu crossed her arms and lifted her head proudly. "You're right my dear little sister. Because when it gets right down to it I probably would beat the 100thDan within an inch of his life."

Everyone froze except for Sakaki who spit his beer out. "What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

"You pipsqueak! I was one of your Masters!"

"No you weren't, you refused to acknowledge me as your official disciple remember!"

"But I still taught you techniques and gave you guidance…sorta!"

"HA! Only when you felt like it! You wouldn't even teach me the basics you kept teaching me advanced karate techniques and making me figure out things on my own! What a great Master you are!"

"You should be grateful I even taught you _that_ for free!"

"Don't underestimate me 100th Dan, I didn't just sit around when I left Ryonzanpaku. I could make you eat those words."

"I bet you could! I never said I underestimated you, only a fool would do that. Let's go!" They both jumped up into their respective fight stances.

"Now, what is all the ruckus about?" The Elder appeared in the doorway.

"They…were arguing…and now they want…to fight." Shigure explained, the only other calm one besides Akisame in the room. Apachai crouched with Tochumaru on his shoulder, their eyes bouncing back and forth between Sakaki and Megu in excitement thinking they were only playing due to the smirks on their faces.

"There will be no physical infighting amongst the Masters." The Elder declared. Ma frowned. "Why not just a little bit? I hope he accidently tears her clothes off first. That's what I would do." He drooled at the thought. Shigure threw a _shuriken_ at him over her shoulder which he dodged at the last second.

"No, no fighting at all. I could easily make all the beer and sake in Ryonzanpaku disappear…FOREVER." He threatened ominously with a cheerful smile. Sakaki backed off instantly. The Elder turned to Megu. "You know, I spoke to my good friend Garyu X recently and he feels like he deserves a rematch from that bout you two had before you left Ryonzanpaku a few years ago."

Megu jerked in alarm and tried to get away but the Elder held her firmly in place with two fingers on her shoulder. "He seems to think you could handle 0.0008% of his power instead of 0.0006% like the last time."

Megu went slack in his hand at the mere thought of fighting Garyu X again. Miu and Kenichi twitched in horror at what they heard remembering their own fight with him at the D of D. Sakaki backed away further and Akisame even seemed amazed.

"0.0006%? Master how are you still alive?" Kenichi asked Megu in terror at the thought. "Or maybe the question is how strong is she to have lived through that?" Akisame observed.

Megu shook her head and dangled from the Elder's hand. "I'm not sure myself. I went into unconscious mode many times during those sparring sessions." She responded as involuntary memories rushed back.

"So will there be any infighting?" The Elder asked again, his cheerful tone confusing everyone.

"No Elder of course not! I love Sakaki!" Megu stammered with a nervous laugh. He let her go and patted her head affectionately. "Good to hear. I guess I'll have to go disappoint my youthful friend Garyu X for now."

As soon as he exited the room Megu breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't think I could handle being blasted through twelve trees again."

"Twelve…trees you say?" Kenichi squeaked. "Yes, tall four foot thick oaks. I never had so many dislocated limbs. That was only my _first_ bout of many with Garyu X." Kenichi didn't listen to the rest because he fainted just at the thought.

"I thought the Elder reminded you to stop divulging details of his advanced training sessions?" Akisame asked her. She smiled. "Sorry I forgot."

"Yes please remember. You're scaring our disciple." Ma added.


End file.
